tabbesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tabbes
Tabbes is the main protagonist of her YouTube channel. About Tabbes is a YouTube animator with over 1,548,000 subscribers. She is 21 years old, born on July 28, 1997 and lives in the United States. She started her channel on September 10, 2015, but uploaded her first video on April 27, 2016. She likes to draw, and uploads drawings of Pokemon on her Instagram. Her videos tend to be about interesting real-life experiences of hers or her thoughts about certain things or people. List of videos #April 27, 2016: "Artist Problems" #May 10, 2016: "And then everyone clapped." #July 21, 2016: "Immediate thoughts on Pokemon Go" #August 10, 2016: "HIKING CHASE" #September 13, 2016: "Internet Arguments" #October 6, 2016: "Afterschools" #October 13, 2016: "CRAZY CLOWNS" #October 27, 2016: "Presentation Struggles" #October 31, 2016: "Halloween Special Q&A #1" #November 6, 2016: "Crazy Clowns FAN ANIMATED" #November 19, 2016: "The Strange Lake Part 1 ft. uToonz and Gingerpale" #November 24, 2016: "How Fights Start on Thanksgiving" #December 14, 2016: "The Strange Lake Part 2 ft. uToonz and Gingerpale" #December 25, 2016: "DISS TRACK" #January 23, 2017: "Teachers (ft. TheOdd1sOut)" #February 18, 2017: "THANKS FOR 10K + Art Tips (Ft. Chilly Panda)" #March 7, 2017: "Deviantart Atrocities" #March 29, 2017: "Insults" #April 1, 2017: "My Real Voice" #April 25, 2017: "UNCLOGGING THE TOILET (Ft.Chilly Panda)" #May 20, 2017: "Damn finals..." #June 11, 2017: "Sibling Rivalry" #July 2, 2017: "Food Atrocities" #July 17, 2017: "Let's Meet Up." #August 17, 2017: "Playground Stories" #September 24, 2017: "Unusual Students in My Art Class" #October 1, 2017: "THE ARMY" #October 31, 2017: "How to Survive a Halloween Mugging" #November 14, 2017: "QNA#2, MERCH, INKTOBER + FACE REVEAL" #December 9, 2017: "Meeting an Asylum Escapee" #December 30, 2017: "NICE TRACK" #January 19, 2018: "Failing New Years Resolutions" #February 17, 2018: "Dramatic People" #March 5, 2018: "MY SCHOOL RIOT" #April 14, 2018: "Dealing with Kids" #May 10, 2018: "BREAKING INTO THE ROOFTOP (Roommate Stories)" #July 2, 2018: "My Neighbor Tried to Break Down The Door (Roommate Stories)" #September 1, 2018: "Being Mute for 3 Years" #September 30, 2018: "Just Some Stuff" #November 14, 2018: "Locked in a Cellar" #January 1, 2019: "Living with Rats" #March 25, 2019: "Buying an Illegal Pet" #April 1, 2019: "A Strange Day" #June 24, 2019: "Insane Childhood Punishments" #August 18, 2019: "My Gangsta Relatives" #October 28, 2019: "Sneaking into the Theaters (And Regretting It)" #January 8, 2020: "Zombie Apocalypse Survival Guide" Trivia *She is part of a YouTube animation group called 'The Kindergarten' *In her earlier videos, her left eye was covered by her side bangs. She cut them eventually, making it more see-able ("Halloween Special Q&A #1"). *Her real form is supposedly a 'blob' ("My Real Voice"). *She and Wolfychu swapped bodies in A Strange Day. *its Reveled in "Insane Childhood Punishments" her father was orphan at the age of 10 when both his parents died he was raised by his drunk uncle leading tabbes father to be strict. *In "Living With Rats" it is indirectly stated that Tabbes lives In New York, It is also stated in a tweet that says " happy Nyears" Category:Tabbes Category:Animators Category:Kindergarten Category:Laddi Category:Animation Category:Youtube Category:Youtubers Category:Gingerpale